


Fresh Ink

by pinkpompom



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Boners, Gift Giving, M/M, Tattoos, imagine the sex, reference to sex later, whoops i didn't write the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpompom/pseuds/pinkpompom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton wants to get a new tattoo, something personal and dedicated to the mind-melding, drift-compatible partner of his life.<br/>A little mushy and overly cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had. I read a couple other great fics about Newt getting a tattoo for Hermann, but I guess this was my take on the idea. I just like old-timey-stuck-in-the-mud Hermann a lot, too.
> 
> As I said, it's a little super mushy and cute, but so are most of my fics. I hope you like it!  
> Also I am not good with titles, haha...

The needle stung, sharp and repetitive as it pressed into his tender and already over-inked skin. It was short, much shorter than the (already possibly hundreds of) hours he had already spent in the chairs of various tattoo parlors in the past, and it felt even shorter as he chattered endlessly at the artist that was working on him.

Newton had already covered himself in tattoos dedicated to the very things he both loved and fought to destroy, but this new one was about pure love and nothing else; no destruction. No love-hate relationship to try and explain to those who might ask about it, it was simple and perfect and represented the only thing that mattered now that the breach had been closed.

In elegant and neat cursive handwriting, following just along a pre-existing black outline, was Newton’s latest and possibly greatest tattoo reading “ _With love, Hermann Gottlieb_ ” (which really, Newt found it even cuter that he even signed his last name too, as if Newt knew any other Hermanns). It was copied from a letter (honest to god, a real ink on paper letter, who writes real letters anymore?) Hermann had sent to Newt while he had been back at MIT in April briefly to give seminars on kaiju anatomy and drifting with one. He kept it, along with the envelope, tucked inside his sketchbook for months, wondering where to get the last little bit inked into his skin.

And no, there was no question in his mind as to whether or not he should have it done. Newt knew the moment he finished reading the letter with the biggest, dopiest grin on his face. It was perfect, in Hermann’s neat and structured handwriting in black ink, much like himself.

Once the tattoo was complete, Newt practical bounced out of the shop and headed straight home. Now for the tricky part, especially more difficult when it came to Newt; keeping it a secret until it healed.

But boy, did he have plans for that.

* * *

About a week later, after much stealth and frustration, Newt finally decided to share his little present. It may not be completely healed, but he didn’t think he could hide it for much longer without drawing even more suspicious glares from Hermann’s face.

The pair of scientists had settled into bed for the night, and Hermann was sipping at a small cup of tea and reading a chapter of his book, lying open on his lap. His large, circular glasses had slid down his nose slightly, and his hair was a bit ruffled from Newt’s hands running through it earlier.

Newt flopped into bed; wearing his fleece Gojira print PJ pants and an old black band t-shirt. He usually went shirtless and only wore boxers, actually, but decided wearing more clothes for what he had planned would be more fun.

Newt rolled over to one side and propped up his head with his hand. “Good book, huh?”

Hermann responded with a small “mmm” sound and turned the page, eyes not lifting from the paper.

“Yeah, I can see you’re enjoying it… I have uh, something else you could read right now.” Newt struggled to keep a straight face. “Something a little different from a book.”

Hermann raised an eyebrow from behind his glasses and shifted his eyes towards Newt, still not moving his head away from the book. “What ever are you referring to, Newton?”

Newt giggled a bit, already getting ahead of himself with excitement. “Ah, well, I had something you might be interested to see, is all.” He noticed Hermann finally turned his head to get a better look at him. Perfect, now he knew it had his curiosity for sure. Newt rolled over onto his back and stretched his arms up behind his head, letting a small portion of his inked stomach reveal from under his shirt. “I got a tiny bit more work done, a new piece. A little writing this time, not a kaiju.”

“… Oh?” Hermann’s eyes travelled to the small pudge of stomach poking out from behind the faded shirt, his mind now full of wonder as to what Newt could possibly be referring to.

“Mmm yeah, a little something for you.” Newt wiggled his eyebrows and smiled that lovely smile that always somehow managed to make Hermann lose his train of thought (which was no easy feat). “It’s a little bit of your writing, and it sort of goes along with--”

Newt found himself interrupted by Hermann suddenly shifting over to his side of the bed and sliding his thin, smooth hands up Newt’s shirt, pressing a firm kiss to his lips and swallowing whatever words he had left to say.

“Show it to me.” Hermann spoke firmly, though his voice was bubbling with excitement.

Newt laughed and raised his palms up towards the ceiling. “ _Gott_ , Hermann, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this excited!” That was a lie. “It’s a surprise, you’re just gonna have to find it!”

Hermann furrowed his brow in the same way he did when he was stuck on a particularly tricky equation, but smiled slyly just the same. He pushed Newt’s shirt up further, sliding soft palms along his ribs and searching his chest for the new ink. “Now… I’m not quite sure what it is I’m looking for exactly…” Hermann pushed his round glasses back up his nose as his eyes combed through the technicolor planes of skin.

“Well, ah…” Newt bit his lip as cool hands trailed teasingly back towards his hips. “I can give you a hint, and it’s not there. Here…” Newt sat up and tugged his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor before reaching to grab Hermann and kiss his big, silly frog mouth, which was pulled into an all-too attractive smirk.

Hermann’s hands continued to sweep over Newt’s skin, fingertips lingering and teasing on his belly. “Mmm…” he started, lips just barely pulling away from Newt’s scratchy stubble, “You’re going to have to give me some clues along the way. Perhaps a sort of ‘hot-cold’ system?”

Newt chuckled and tucked his arms back behind his head. “Deal. Alright, well, I’ll let you have a quick once over everything first before I start giving any hints.”

Hermann rolled his eyes slightly, but continued on his quest to discover the inked gift on his partner’s skin. He gripped his fingers around Newt’s flannel PJ pants, tugging down slowly and running his thumbs over his hip bones. He brushed his lips against the furred trail of hair leading down from Newt’s belly button, peppering small kisses as he went.

Newt gasped quietly, his hand finding it’s way to Hermann’s messy undercut and threading his fingers through the top. He remained quiet, however (which was a rare occurrence even for Hermann to behold), and instead resorted to biting his lower lip.

Once the waistband was finally down past Newt’s hips, Hermann admired the already hard cock that sprung from the thick hair up to his stomach. He ran his tongue along the length, feeling Newt twitch under him. “I suppose I would be correct to guess it is not hidden in this charming area?”

Newt responded with a single rough chuckle and unwound his fingers from Hermann’s dark (and now quite messy) hair, choosing instead to pet his palm against his scalp, smoothing out the unruly hairs.

Hermann let his tongue trail just barely down the sensitive skin, then back up to the tip before moving on to search further. Newt groaned slightly, but made no effort to hurry the exploration; Hermann knew he was enjoying it as much as he was.

He pulled the fleece pants off in a few jerky motions, tossing them to the ground to meet the discarded t-shirt. Hermann tapped on Newt’s leg with his thumb, his wide mouth still held in a tight grin.

“Darling, I’d like to have a look on your back, as I know you had a few blank spaces there.”

“Oh yeah? Is that where you think I got it?” Newt raised an eyebrow and adjusted his glasses.

“Well, I’ll have to search to find out, as you have yet to tell me where I should be looking.”

Newt laughed again and rolled over onto his stomach, his stiff cock grazing against the sheets. He brought his arms up to rest his head on, and turned on his cheek to watch Hermann’s inspection.

Hermann admired the bright planes of skin and ink that sloped down from Newt’s shoulders to just above the rise of his butt.

“Just lovely…” Hermann spoke softly, placing more kisses along the dimples of Newton’s lower back and grazing the outlines of kaiju with his nose.

“Ah…" Newt buried his face in his elbow. “Warm…”

“I’m closer then?” Hermann paused and rested his cheek in the dip of Newton’s back.

“Mmm, sort of, yeah…” Newt peeked back at Hermann, blush creeping up his cheeks.

Hermann worked his way upward, leaving a trail of kisses that grew firmer as he went. “How about now?”

“Yeah, even warmer, you’re pretty close actually…” Newt felt Hermann’s thin fingers wrap around his ribs. “Alright, hot! Okay, okay you’re close!”

Hermann hummed happily to himself as Newt rolled back over and lifted his arms above his head, shifting to the left and revealing a long and elegant line of much darker black ink, running vertically down the inside of his ribs. He settled back down next to Newt and trailed gentle fingers along the fresh ridges of the dark ink, admiring the way it wrapped around the side of Mutavore's image.

“This is… from the letter I sent you in April, correct?” Hermann glanced over the top of his glasses before removing them all together.

“Yeah, I uh, I wanted something personal, something… you. I really loved that letter, as old-fashioned as handwriting a letter is now.” Newton smirked over his raised arm, resisting the urge to wrap Hermann up in a hug and letting him get as much of a look at that tattoo as he wanted.

“I preferred something more… personal than an email or text message.”

“Hey man, and I loved it, in case you couldn’t tell.” Newton gingerly touched at the tattoo with his left hand. “I love you, but you know that. That’s why I uh, got it on my ribs, near my heart, well sort of, anatomically our hearts are more centred, but, um, yeah. Yeah, I hope you like it.”

“I adore it, truly. ‘ _With love_ ’, indeed…” Hermann mumbled before kissing the colourful skin around it. “I never would have thought you would get something from me tattooed onto your skin. But then again, you have been known to get things much stranger.”

“Yamarashi and Knifehead look sick and you know it!”

Hermann laughed at the choice of adjective and rolled over to wrap Newton’s chest in a hug. “Thank you, although I feel it is more for you than me, I still appreciate it more than anything.”

“Hey, you can always get a bit of ink yourself, you know.” Newt rubbed his face into the crook of Hermann’s neck. “Something simple and math-based if you want, even. I’m sure I could find you a good place to get it done.”

Hermann thought about it for a moment, mostly for the sake of humouring Newton’s eccentric suggestion. “Perhaps… And I love you too, Newt, but, as you said, you already know that. ‘ _With love, Hermann Gottlieb_ ’…” He ran his fingertips back over the thin black cursive writing again.

Hermann shifted back to his side, his hand resting dangerously close to Newt’s groin. “Now, about that rather worrisome looking ‘issue’ you seem to have here…”


End file.
